Star 86
by knick-knack-15
Summary: Troy Bolton recieves six voice messages on Valentine's Day. Annoying. Heartbreaking. Revealing. Obessive. Unrelenting. Lovely. Short and sweet little oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Funny story how this One-shot came about. My mom spent all day yesterday calling people and leaving voice messages of her singing that Stevie Wonder song, **_**I Just Called To Say I Love You **_**for Valentine's Day. I figured it would be pretty damn funny to write about.**

**Read it! Love it! Review it!**

_"Hey, it's Troy. Sorry I can't reach the phone, but if you're that big of a dumbass and don't know what to do by now, I suggest you hang up the phone. Later."_

"Troy Nathaniel, I'm sure people don't appreciate your use of the word 'dumbass'. Be a sweetheart and change it for me, will you? Anyway, dinner has been on the stove for two hours now, where are you? Might I remind you that you are grounded and on probation for the compromising photos we found of you on Sharpay's Facebook. I expect you home in the next half hour, no more exceptions. Kisses."

"Okay, Troy, I give up. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of everyone hating me. I'm_ sorry, _alright? I made a huge mistake and I've ruined my reputation. If we can't be together anymore, can we at least be friends? Ryan wants to be on good terms with you and I want to be on good terms with Sharpay and I just want everything to be okay between us again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm _sorry. _Tell Sharpay she's a lucky girl and I hope you had a happy Valentine's Day. Call me."

"Hey, dude. Have a happy Valentine's? I know Taylor and I did, that's for sure. Yeah, that's right, Troy. We did it. Taylor and I went all the way. Uh, I'm gonna spare you the details, but I called to ask if you've... you know... _surprised _Sharpay yet. Get back to me, I want to know how it went. Don't forget to use the 'L' word after showing her the blimp. Bye. Oh, wait... you left your Jordan's in my backyard. My mom's about to throw them away, so you better come and claim them, sucker."

"Troy Bolton, you may not know who the hell I am, but I called to tell you I'm desperately in love with you. You invade my thoughts and images of you naked torment my dreams. I was the one who left those balloons in your locker and the box of chocolates in your car and the condoms in your basketball sneakers. It was me. Not Gabriella or Sharpay or any other girl that's in love with you. _Me_. Don't ask how I got your number or who this is, I would much rather stay anonymous. But just know that there's a girl out there like me that is completely obsessed with you and wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Farewell. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you more than the very air I breathe."

"Uh... hi, Troy. Gabriella told me she called to apologize, so I'm doing the same. I... I'm sorry, Troy. We really screwed up and we're paying for it now. Gabriella told me she's been getting sick every morning and I don't need to be a doctor to know what's going on. We regret it all. I regret it all. And it hurts too much to talk about it anymore so... bye."

"Troy? Your mom just called assuming that I have you stowed away here or something. You're not answering your phone and no one's heard from you, so wherever you are, just get home, alright? I've gotten you into enough trouble with the Facebook pictures. And Troy? I know I'm a terrible wimp for saying this over the phone, but... I love you. Happy Valentine's Day. Now, get your ass home right this minute-ah! What on earth... **Happy, Valentine's Day, Shar... **Troy, what are you _doing? _Who let you in? **The window was open. Come on, hang up the phone, I have a surprise waiting outside...**"

-end-

**So THIS week, Nikki is working on this thing called **_**active voice**_**. I'm trying really hard to strengthen my character dialouge quality and context clues instead of just relying on character traits to carry a story. So was it easy to tell who was who? GUESS WHO EACH PERSON WAS, I DARE YOU.**

**ByeBye.**

**Review.**


	2. Answers

**HelLO.**

**Thanks for all of your cool reviews for my litte experiment. Someone suggested that I post who each person was, so I'm taking them up on their advice.**

**Yeah.**

1. Troy's momma.

2. Gabriella. She has a cute little backstory: cheating on Troy Bolton with Ryan and inevitably screwing up her entire life. : )

3. Chad. Cute little backstory too: fucking the brains out of Taylor as a Valentine's Day present. : )

4. You know who this is? Anyone you want it to be. Kelsi. Some random cheerleader. Mrs. Darbus. ME. (haha, someone thought that.)

5. Ryan. Backstory?: Knocking up Gabriella and inevitable screwing up his entire life.

6. Sharpay. That was a toughie.

**Okay.**

**That's it.**

**Thanks sooo much again for reading this and telling me what you think.**

**Bye.**

**Wait!**

**GO SEE JUMPER!**

**Okay, bye fo realz.**


End file.
